


Sweet

by toryson



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/referenced sex but nothing explicit, fluff for the sake of fluff, ice cream dates are my weakness, this is really short but i was in dire need of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toryson/pseuds/toryson
Summary: Jenna and Kurt go out on a late-night hunt for ice cream.





	Sweet

“Hey, here’s an idea - it’s only nine. Why don’t we hit up that late-night parlor that just opened up for some ice cream?” Jenna, resting in her bed with her head cocked against Kurt’s shoulder, pulled back so she could look at him. Her hand remained tracing idle patterns on the bare skin of his chest. 

Kurt considered. He could go for ice cream. A milkshake, to be specific, sounded absolutely heavenly, as a matter of fact. “Sure, sounds good.” He eyed her. “You do know, though, it won’t help with sleeping.” 

Jenna nodded. She absolutely didn’t have a problem with that. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. We’re both free to stay up as late as we want tonight - there’s no curfew. Besides, I can think of something we can do that will expel all of that excess ice cream sugar energy.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. 

“I’m sure,” He returned, chuckling, planting a kiss on her forehead. “The thing that you are thinking of is yoga, right?” He teased. 

“Not quite, but it does involve Downward Dog,” Jenna volleyed right back with that same impish, cheeky little grin on her face and this time Kurt couldn’t resist kissing that smile. 

She responded by deepening it and letting her hands roam up his chest and, before either of them knew it, she’d swung a leg over his waist and was straddling him. “A preview of coming attractions,” She offered, because she was hot and bothered now, and he could see it in the flush of her cheeks and the way she’d returned his kiss with such fervor. 

The feeling was mutual, because the way she was sitting - how her mouth had moved against his - the way her eyes gleamed - were stirring up feelings of a similarly heated caliber that began in his chest and spread to regions south of his heart. “Maybe ‘yoga’ first,” He suggested. “Then ice cream.” His hands slid up her thighs and to her waist. 

“That,” Jenna said, grinning, leaning over him to steal another kiss, and then let her lips linger tantalizingly an inch or so away from his parted mouth. “Sounds like a great idea.”

It was. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, dressed in zipped-up jackets to conceal not only their pajama tops but to protect them from the cold of the San Francisco night, Kurt and Jenna shuffled down the street, hand-in-hand. They were taking their sweet time - the parlor was one of those open twenty-four-hours-a-day, seven-days-a-week joints - and just enjoying the sweet, fresh air that blew against their faces and ruffled their hair.

They arrived at the parlor in a comfortable and amicable (not to mention satisfied) silence. It was just a little indie shop, and it was tucked between two tall apartment structures, so it was nearly drowned out. The buzzing neon sign in the window, however, and the light tinkle of music that flooded through the crack of the door that was propped slightly open gave it some visibility.

Kurt opened the door and they passed through into the cozy little parlor. The lights were dimmed to add some ambience, which made the linoleum under their feet less ostentatious and obvious. Booths lined one side of the slim, rectangular shop, and the counter filled with a display of tantalizing tastes ran parallel to it. Jenna took a few moments to scrutinize the display, and debated aloud the pros and cons of rocky road versus birthday cake (sweet in a chocolatey way versus sweet in a lighter, fluffier, somehow more vibrant way) and Kurt just stood by the register, holding his mint and chocolate chip milkshake, looking at her with an expression so soft it was practically melting. Turning choosing an ice cream flavor into a thorough, and serious, debate - that was Jenna to an absolute 't,' and his heart ached with the weight of the love he felt for her.

She finally decided on birthday cake, asked for a single - no, wait, a double - in a waffle cone, then felt his gaze on her and looked at him. "What?" She asked, smiling.

Kurt shook his head, but when she joined him at the register, happily lapping away at her ice cream while the sleepy person who'd waited on them rang them up, he leaned over to say, in a low murmur, "You're very cute." 

Jenna paused in her consumption of her ice cream and looked up at Kurt, feeling that grin that he could always conjure up without fail crawl across her face. "Shucks, Kurt." She playfully nudged an elbow to his side and, though the ice cream was cold, she felt all warm and tingly. "You rank pretty high on the Cute-O-Meter, too." She paused, took another swipe at her ice cream, then added - "You're the very top, as a matter of fact - breaking through, actually."

Kurt chuckled that warm, flustered laugh she liked so much and footed the bill - Jenna tucked a few loose dollars into the tip jar, and the sleepy worker gave her a grateful, albeit bleary, nod. 

They headed back out into the night. 

It was fifteen to ten now, and they still took their sweet time heading back to Jenna's apartment. Kurt sipped at his milkshake held loosely in one hand and held Jenna's with the other. Jenna used her free hand to angle her cone back and forth, trying to catch the drips of ice cream dribbling down the ridges of waffle cone before they could escape. 

"Ice cream craving satisfied?" Kurt asked when they reached her apartment complex and she punched in her code to gain access to the building.

She pulled open the door, and gave Kurt a look of absolute solemnity. "Definitely." She couldn't keep the facade going for long, for soon she broke into a sunny smile, and reached for Kurt's hand that she'd had to unfortunately drop while rattling in her password, and together they hiked back up the stairs and swept back into her apartment and, sooner rather than later, they were cozied up in bed once more, jackets discarded and the thick cozy comforter pulled over them, ice cream in hand. 

She settled back against his shoulder, lapping at her ice cream, and Kurt took a second to look at her. There was no TV in her bedroom - just a blank slate of a wall that she had always intended to decorate but hadn't quite figured out how to go about doing so just yet. She was staring absently at said wall, but when she felt Kurt's eyes on her again, she turned her head up to his and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kurt grinned at the sight of the thin layer of ice cream smeared above her upper lip and, once again, felt his heart shift and grate in his chest because of all of that love it was carrying. "You look good with mustache."

"What?" Jenna's playfully puzzled look turned confused, and it took a few seconds - paired with Kurt's expectant look - for her to get it. "Oh!" It clicked. "Oops." She made as if to swipe the stripe off - she was unabashed about that kind of thing - when she paused, wrist halfway up to her mouth. She dropped that hand and looked at him, feigning innocence. "Think you could get it for me?"

Of course he could, and he was more than happy to, but as he was leaning in to kiss that ice cream off of her face, he paused. "This might lead to more 'yoga,'" He joked. 

Jenna shivered because the timbre of his voice and the fact that his lips were so close made her sizzle with that kind of hot energy. "I wouldn't mind that one bit."

Kurt smiled, and kissed her. The birthday cake had been a good choice, he thought contemplatively, and told her so, and she beamed and nodded enthusiastically because she'd definitely made the right call on that one. 

They finished their ice cream in comfy, cozy silence, then once wrappers and napkins were discarded and waffle cones eaten and faces cleaned - 

They did more yoga. 


End file.
